Fog of War
by IzoH
Summary: An alternative where the Nightsisters emerge victorious from Dooku's attack, forcing Sidious to rethink his plans, the end of the Clone Wars, and the start of a new war between the Jedi and Sith, against the Nightsisters. Contains language and very violent content(maybe not in the first few chapters). Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**These are all short stories from both the movies and TV series, giving my opinion on what would have happened if a decision that resulted in a major plot points had been changed.**

Death of Count Dooku and victory of the Nightsisters

 **During the clone wars, Mother Talzin creates a voodoo doll of Count Dooku, and is about to kill him, when General Grievous interferes, in this plot twist, the Nightsisters emerge victorious. I'm experimenting a little bit by going into the clone wars so here goes.**

Mother Talzin narrowed her eyes in satisfaction as the white figure of Count Dooku disappeared into the bubbling green liquid of her death potion, and savored his death scream from thousands of miles away as the doll quivered before falling limp. Almost too easy, thought Mother Talzin, without their leader, General Grievous and the rest of the droids will parish within the Nightsisters mist.

On Vjun, inside of Dooku's palace, a medical droid crouches over the scarred and plagued body of Count Dooku, before stating in a emotionless and mechanical tone,

"Count Dooku's pulse has stopped, as well as his heartbeat, and all of his vitals have shut down. Count Dooku is dead, inform the Trade Federation and their superior of his fate." One of the three magna guards departed from the room. Inside the dark holo room the magna guard turned on the hologram, and the cowering figure Nute Gunray appeared.

"I was expecting and audience with Count Dooku, not one of his toy soldiers," said Nute Gunray, offended by this downgrade of his importance and position.

"Count Dooku is dead, the new highest ranking officer of the Droid Army is yet to be decided, inform your superior," the magna guard shut off the holo connector before the Neimonidian could give a quick retort to word "superior".

Asajj Ventress and General Grievous engaged in a furious battle as the Nightsister and Droids clashed, both loosing numbers. Grievous was temporarily driving Ventress back with a whirlwind of blows, gouging deep into the ground and metal surrounding them, leaving molted gashes. Ventress parried with her blood red sabers, before slashing wildly at Grievous's exposed side, finishing with a jab into his stomach. The attack sent Grievous tumbling backward, but quickly regaining his footing. Ventress continued to attack, her dual blades sliced through the air majestically, before landing with shattering momentum unto Grievous's defense, who growled with anger, and was slowly pushed back by several more blows from Ventress. Ventress pushed Grievouses blades down before flipping over him and delivering the final blow, slicing straight through his metal armor and turning the few internal organs that resided within his shell into glowing embers. Ventress took several satisfying steps back before using the force to blow Grievous away, into two pieces. Ventress took a moment to drink in her victory before returning to the battle. The reanimated night sisters had joined the battle, and with Grievous dead, the droids had lost all sense of direction and strategy, turning to defense, to which they were easily ambushed and destroyed by the Nightsisters. Then came the tanks, which Ventress quickly dismembered, slicing through the circuits and then destroying the droids inside. The red forests were filled with the evil and menacing laughs and screams of victory as the heaps of droids were incinerated.

Darth Sidious stared at the horrific corpse of Count Dooku, which was covered in infected gashes that glowed green. He could feel the anger and power growing inside of him as he calculated the damage this would do to his plan. Years of rewiring the senate and training a new apprentice that could have been used in building his empire. It was a time of desperate actions, and for a long time he had sensed the ever growing presence of his former apprentice Darth Maul. Sidious smiled, there may still be hope for his plan after all. Turning to Mas Amedas, Sidious smiled.

"Set course for Lotho Minor."

 **So yeah, pretty short chapter, but I'm definitely going to improve as the story evolves. Hope you enjoyed and please tell me your ideas to make the story better :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Darth Maul

The entire senate was present after Chancellor Palpatine had announced the death of Count Dooku and General Grievous, it had sparked victorious cheers from the audience, but to the jedi, it was quite disturbing. Yoda sat in the meditation room, his eyes closed, peering into the past. The meditation room dissolved away, leaving Yoda in a red forest, filled with heaps of burnt and dismembered battle droids. A strange green mist seemed to glide through the tree branches, almost completely shrouding the movement from behind. It was Asajj Ventress, her twin lightsabers on her belt, a victorious smile on her face, behind her now that the mist had cleared, Yoda could see the remains of General Grievous. Quickly, he closed his eyes and returned to the meditation room. Slowly, Yoda pieced the parts together, a red planet, possibly Korriban, Geonosis, or Dathomir, and Asajj Ventress, who was apparently behind the death of General Grievous, but it did not explain Count Dooku's demise.

Darth Sidious slid through the piles of broken down droids, damaged space crafts, and scorched circuits. Waves of heat rolled over the junk world, and the occasional crash and explosion rang through the land. The hooded figure weaved amongst the dark and hellish world. In the shadows, small hunched figures with glowing eyes surveyed the newcomer. Sidious followed his senses, which showed him a trail to the dark side, which seemed to illuminate from one specific crater, a few paces away. Sidious reached the crater and peered down it's dark depths, smiling. The dark side of the force seemed to emanate from this place, and it was surely where his lost apprentice had crawled away to after his defeat on Naboo. Sidious jumped down into the crater, using the force to dampen his fall, before continuing toward the source of the dark force energy, using telekinesis to levitate a lamp as light. Sidious turned a corner, and there he saw the broken remains of Darth Maul. The Zabrak with had wired up uneven pieces of junk to his severed half, giving him a spider like torso. Twisted, menacing, insane, and consumed, Sidious smiled, before letting out a blood chilling laugh as he approached Darth Maul.

Mother Talzin frowned, staring into the crystal ball. Flames erupted inside of the sphere, before the dark silhouettes of two figures appeared amongst the flames. Mother Talzins eyes widened in sudden disbelief, as she recognized one of the figures to be the former son of Dathomir, Darth Maul, and the other, was a mysterious cloaked figure, shrouded with evil darkness. Mother Talzin angrily shut the spell off, and the two figures disappeared amongst flames once again. _The Sith_ , she suspected. Most likely looking for a counterstrike to against the Nightsisters, and a quick replacement for Count Dooku and General Grievous, now that they were dead, the Republic's victory wasn't far away, unless the sith found a replacement. _Right now_ , thought Mother Talzin, _whatever remained of the Sith and the Seperatists were most likely looking for Dark Jedi and whatever unstable force users they could get their hands on_. Mother Talzin smiled, _the jedi and sith will be to busy trying to destroy each other, they won't notice Dathomir growing in power, slowly taking over outer rim planets, before it's too late, of course._ Now it was Mother Talzin's turn to give a cold laugh, _soon_ , she thought, _soon both the jedi and sith will be gone forever_.

Darth Sidious stood away from the severed body of Darth Maul, now completely disconnected from the spider like body, and being reconnected with humanoid legs, make from several strong alloys. The medical droid approached Sidious, carrying a brain scan with it.

"We've been able to mend most of the physical damage with mechanical appendages, however, the mental damage is out of our hands my lord," said the medical droid. Sidious smiled.

"The Sith always prevail."

 **Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, Mother Talzins plan of a "Night Sister Empire" is starting to unravel, and what does Darth Sidious have in store for Maul? Please review and tell me things I could do to make the story better**


	3. Chapter 3 Revenge

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I've been having a busy week. Hope you enjoy.**

The torso of Darth Maul, was now completely connected to mechanical legs with claw like feet. The legs had been modeled after the deceased General Grievous, and had been lined with a plating off shock absorbent metal. Darth Sidious observed his former apprentice, the Sith Ritual that was about to take place would either destroy Darth Maul completely, or cleanse his mind of the mental damage that had been done to him after submerging completely into the dark side in order to survive. All medical droids had been ordered to leave the room. Sidious used the force to levitate the thin stone bowl that was engraved with ancient Sith markings. A glowing blue liquid sat still within the floating basin. Sidious drew a silver knife from his cloak and sliced into Darth Maul's palm, the apprentices's eyes shot open and he began to writhe as his damaged conscious once again took control. Metal binds immediately locked onto his arms and legs, preventing him from attacking his former master in his unstable state. Sidious allowed several drops of the crimson blood to drip from the silver blade into the glowing liquid. Sidious began to chant in an ancient language of the Sith, before releasing a deadly wave of force lightning into the bowl. The liquid burned bright blue before shimmering down into a silvery mist. The room dissolved around the two Sith. Sidious smiled as he recognized where Darth Maul's mind had taken them. Naboo. The body of Qui Gon lay dead to the right, the shimmering blade of Darth Maul having just plunged into his heart having boiled his blood. The apprentice of the fallen jedi was clutching onto the ridge of the reactor pit. Above him, in one piece, was Darth Maul. The cold concentration of hatred toward the jedi Obi Wan that suddenly lurched out of the present Darth Maul took Sidious by surprise, the raw power, it both concerned and impressed Sidious. He would need to closely monitor his former apprentice, in order to make sure he did not become overly powerful. The past version of Darth Maul was impatiently pacing, slashing the rim above Obi Wan, causing sparks to rain down upon him.

"Noo!" jerkily screamed Darth Maul from beside Sidious. Both Sith new what was about to happen, Obi Wan would make an unaccpected move, jumping into the air and slicing Darth Maul in half. _Now, clearing up the mental damage which had rendered Darth Maul useless_ , thought Sidious. Slowly, using the dark side of the force, he allowed the present Maul's conscious to seep into the hallucination of the past. It would be a nightmare, reliving the worst moment of your life, and worse, knowing what would happen. But now, Maul had an opportunity, an opportunity that was given to him through Sith Sorcery. Sidious smiled, this would be the moment that would determine Darth Maul's worth, either he would cower away from the blow that Obi Wan had inflicted upon him, or he would unleash his rage, and tear down his greatest failure, his greatest fear, his greatest enemy. The past version of Maul suddenly fell back, stumbling away from Obi Wan, his eyes open in shock. Suddenly Maul's features became sharp, his face tightened with rage, and he let out a scream full of rage and fear, before lashing out at Obi Wan. The jedi put up a small fight, but the continued slashes and strikes sent him back, before finally he was disarmed. Maul laughed a horrible laugh, before sending the blade straight into Obi Wans stomach. Darth Maul withdrew the blade before once again plunging it into Obi Wan's stomach, again and again he stabbed the jedi, until Kenobi began to cough up embers, and slowly slid down, an enormous hole carved out of his stomach, the wall behind him was also covered in scorch marks. Maul breathed heavily, before letting out a victorious cry. The reactor room faded away, revealing the surgery room. The liquid in the stone basin have completely evaporates into nothingness. Darth Maul sat still on the table, his eyes were clear, his face was relaxed, and an evil smile was still plastered on his lips. Sidious removed the restraints on the table with a simple flick of his hand. Maul sat up, and immediately tested his new legs, stumbling at first, but gaining his footing. As soon as he had done so, he fell into a bow before Sidious.

"What is my bidding, my master," he said. Sidious smiled.

"Revenge."

 **Sorry if the whole "sith sorcery" thing was a bit unclear, next chapter will be mostly centered around the jedi and asajj ventress. Please leave a review, I'm always open to ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4 Death is an Illusion

**Please enjoy this chapter**

The cool afternoon breeze swept over Plo Koon as he strolled down the courtyard through the jedi gardens. A beautiful sunset lit up the sky with brilliant crimson and orange light, which turned the whisky clouds light pink. Bellow the heavenly illumination from the sun was Courascaunt, great sky scrapers and towers for as far as the eye could see. Bellow on the many levels of streets many different species walked, some to work, others to more secretive places. Plo Koon let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the force sweep his conscious out away from all the shouts and sounds from the streets of the city planet, and into the calm, peaceful garden in the jedi grounds. For the past several days he had been troubled by the feeling that an inevitable peril awaited him the next day, each day the feeling would increase. He had informed the council about this, each one of it's members had expressed concern, and Yoda had advised him to search deeper into these feelings. Now, as the every sense was honed in on the peaceful garden, Plo Koon allowed himself to be swallowed up by the quiet environment, before then diving into his own mind. He could see a red figure, shrouded in a dark cloak, with eyes that burned yellow with hatred, striding toward him with a single red lightsaber. Now Plo Koon saw the bodies the lay at the Sith's feet. Jedi. Jedi he knew…Kit Fisto, Ayla Secura, and many more. The Sith lord looked up, and with shock, Plo Koon recognized the face as Darth Mual. The Sith said one word.

"Revenge."

Plo Koon reached for his lightsaber, only to realize it was gone. He turned just in time to see the crimson blade sink into his chest. He felt the blade burn through his muscle tissue and boil his blood before his mercifully ended his painful last moments. Plo Koon's eyes shot open before he took deep breathes, he had collapsed in the courtyard. He shakily stood up. I _must alert the council!_ He thought desperately.

Asajj Ventress stealthily ran through the stone walls of Rattatack, the arena was not far ahead, she could here the sounds of bones being broken and flesh being ripped. She ignited a single crimson lightsabers and signaled to three other Nightsisters to join her in their ambush on the planets security, an army of mercenaries, payed or threatened to stay and protect the planets ruler, a Rodian warlord named Kahlra. Asajj Ventress remembered the first time she had been here. Her former jedi master Ky Narec had been killed here, driving her to the dark side. The hallway came to a door, which with a wave of force power Asajj Ventress knocked it down. They were in the balcony, which one could survey the arena's battles from above. Rattatak had been the first planet the Nightsisters had attacked. Asajj Ventress crept up behind the first of Kahlra's body guards and put a red blade through each of them. The Nightsisters did the rest, firing laser arrows into the other guards, and finally creeping up on Kahla's, who was cowering background and putting a black volcanic glass(custom to Nightsisters) dagger to his throat. Asajj Ventress smiled as she approached the shaking Rodian, waving her twin lightsaber majestically before sinking them both into Kahla's chest. As the Rodian slumped to the ground Ventress walked to the announcers balcony. Momentarily she watched the battle. Entrails and blood soaked the entire arena, many forms lay on the ground. Only two contestants remained, an enormous alien, lined with spikes and purple tattoos, and a three legged snake like creature, with yellow skin and hundreds of obsidian colored eyes. The two were captivated within battle, as the snake like alien dodged the stronger and slower attacks of his opponent, he would stab and slash his enemy with his smaller, sharper blades. It looked as if he was going to win until his opponent hit him over the head with his club. Blood and brains were spilled across the arena's floor, as the bleeding champion raised his arms in a victorious howl, Ventress nodded to the Nightsisters, who opened fire. Raining laser arrows down onto the wounded champion, after about five seconds the figure collapsed, having several dozen wholes burned through him. Asajj Ventress stepped into the announcers balcony and, smiling wickedly at the crowd, declared her statement.

"We are the Nightsisters of Dathomir, and we're in charge," she said, smiling. People in the audience began to gasp as a green mist flooded the stadium. The gasps turned into screams as the magical mist began to kill them off first, one by one, then in groups of dozens, until the entire stadium was dead, but not completely soundless. As the Nightsisters chanted, the bodies rose, with glowing green eyes. Mother Talzin materialized next to Ventress.

"After we have conquered more of the outer rim worlds, and killed their inhabitants, we will have an army of the undead!" she said, laughing.

"It will be a force that the jedi won't be able to stop," replied Asajj Ventress. The three Nightsisters who were controlling the undead army with magical spells were in the most secure place a Nightsister could give them, inside of a Dathomirian volcano. Now, as the reanimated corpses, not only of the audience, but also of the warriors who had fought and died in the arena, howled for bloodlust, knowing that soon, their wish would be granted.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, now that Mother Talzin's army is rapidly expanding we'll hopefully get to see a bit of jedi vs night sister in the near future, and maybe Plo Koons vision will come to reality. Please leave a review, I always enjoy hearing feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5 Close of the Clone Wars

**Please enjoy this chapter, sorry if there are some grammar/spelling errors, I kinda rushed this chapter and my spell check was broken.**

Plo Koon ducked behind a piece of city debris as more and more droids rained fire down on the jedi. The deaths of Count Dooku and General Grievous had brought new energetic funds from the republic for Clone production, while having the opposite effect on the separatists. Confidence had plummeted, the droid manufacturing numbers had dropped, and few factories remained active. Supporting members of the separatists such as Poggle the Lesser of Geonosis and other major funds had ceased their support for the Confederacy, leaving what remained of the alliance cowering in the wake of the new and powerful republic. For once it seemed to Plo Koon, they had numbers on their side. Clone Troopers ambushed the droids from both sides, raining down a hail of blue blaster bolts upon the cowering droids. Plo Koon rushed in to destroy the remaining battle droids. Quickly he sliced and cut down the few who were left activated, until he and his squad were standing in a yard of scrapped droids and melted circuits. Another droid factory neutralized, and he had barely broken a sweat, _the war is practically over_ , thought Plo Koon. He opened up his holo transmissioner and was greeted by Ashoka Tano.

"Another victory I presume?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it's almost as if the separatists have given up trying," she said smiling. Plo Koon nodded before ending the transmission. It had been several weeks since his vision of the mysterious sith. The council had been concerned, but had not investigated deeply, instead focusing their resources on finishing the war, which had been successful. The separatists had been crippled by the series of fast and powerful attacks on droid factories and Trade Federation and Collicoid trade routes. Plo Koon received another message on his holo transmitter and turned it on. The small figure of maser Yoda appeared.

"Greetings master Yoda, were you victorious on Kashyyyk with the Wookies?" inquired Plo Koon, already anticipating the answer.

"Victorious, we were, in danger, the Wookies are no longer, and you, defeat the enemy, you did?" asked Master Yoda.

"Indeed, with little loses," Plo Koon replied, "this war is coming to a close, and with the Republic being victorious."

"Truthfully, doubt I do, that in war, a winning side, there is," said Yoda gravely, before ending the transmission.

 **10 minutes before**

Ashoka's emerald bladed lightsaber sliced deep into a trio of battledroids. Twisting around she drove her yellow shoto lightsaber into the stomach of an approaching super battle droid, before releasing a force wave the blew the dismembered limbs of the droids away. Ashoka then fell to one knee and sliced upward, cutting another droid in half before gentle tossing three thermal detonators at the three fast approaching droidiekas, the well practiced throw worked, landing the detonators behind the droids force fields as they unrolled and readied their weapons. Two seconds passed as the blasters clicked as they locked unto a target, then the three droids disappeared behind a wave of flame and rocks as debris was swept up. The explosion took out several more droids all well, finishing off the final wave. Ashoka smiled, standing up and wiping sweat from her brow. They had lost only five men, who had sacrificed their lives to destroy the watchtower, ensuring the Republic's victory. Ashoka activated her holo transmissioner to call master Plo Koon.

"Another victory I presume?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's almost like the separatists have given up trying," she said, smiling. Plo Koon then ended the transmission and she returned to the field.

"Commander Tano, we think we might have found something!" said Rex, giving her a datapad.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A list of all the movements the separatists have made in the past month, notice that they've been drawing all their resources back to one planet, Mustafar," pointed out Rex. Ashoka slowly began to understand.

"So that's why it seems like they're not trying, they're just pulling everything back, money, droids, probably entire battle cruisers," she said, "it's a last stand, all or nothing."

"Then I guess we'll just have to give them everything we got," said Rex. Ashoka nodded in agreement before saying, "I'll inform the council of this information, prep our forces for battle, and we'll rendezvous at the Mustafar system."

 **Next chapter we'll get back to Darth Maul and the Nightsisters, please leave a review, I love getting feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6 No Mercy

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, my apologies if I misspelled any of the alien species names.**

"The Republic is growing in strength and confidence, while our investors are drawing out, more and more powerful and rich senators and rulers are supporting the Republic, only a few have remained loyal," said Nute Gunray, sounding exhausted and fearful. Darth Sidious observed the trembling Neimonidian for several seconds before coldly replying.

"You will continue your attacks on the planets occupied by the Republic," he said, his voice crackled by the holographic sound.

"No "lord" Sidious. That would be suicide! I have ordered all forces to withdraw to Mustafar, where we will negotiate with the Republic from. I'm sorry your great plans didn't work out," spited Nute Gunray. Sidious sighed before raising a hand. Immediately Nute Gunray clutched his throat as he was lifted off his feet from the force choke.

"Please…you promised…us…peace…the war is…over," Nute Gunray gasped for air as his eyes began to roll back into his head. Sidious smiled as the knuckles on his thin and wrinkled hands turned white as he swiftly snapped the Neimonidians neck. The royally cloaked body fell to the floor and the ridiculous headpiece shattered into two pieces. Lott Dod, stepped back fearfully.

"Tell your Separatist friends that no mercy awaits them," said Sidious before slashing the holo transmitter with his lightsaber. He then turned to Darth Maul, who had just entered.

"What is thy bidding my master?" he asked.

"Go to Mustafar, cut the puppets from their strings, and erase everything of value. Sabotage all of the computers and importantly, all of the Separatists," Sidious said coldly. He turned from his apprentice, _if the jedi found out about the Death Star, everything would be ruined…, if they find out about the Death Star._

 **Mustafar**

The Separatist council didn't even bother to acknowledge Nute Gunrays death. Instead with a simple nod the clean up droids had swept his corpse away and dumped the body into one of the many lava rivers. Now, as they fearfully saw the sleek shape of Darth Maul's star ship land on the nearest landing platform, they lost control. Several members took over droid controls and took the offensive against the Sith Warrior, while others ran down the halls, some even taking out hidden blasters and ending their own lives. Darth Maul saw the approaching battle droids, and with a few quick strokes from his lightsaber had severed all of them into pieces. To his left and right he heard the distinct rolling sound as destroyer droids rolled in, five on each side. Then five more came from in front of and behind him. Darth Maul ignited both of his lightsabers, and combined them into one double sided blade. Now over a dozen magna guards poured out of the building. The few Separatists who had remained gave out victorious cheers as the boxed in Sith warrior was surely dead. Maul let out an animal like chant while he used a force blaster that knocked a good amount of destroyer droids and magna guards off the platform and into the lava bellow. The remaining destroyer droids attacked with a series of high power blaster bolts, which the Sith ducked with incredible speed before turning around and driving his lightsaber threw the bodies of several magnguards, then once again using the force to levitate one of the destroyers and use it like a club to smash many of it's allies, before he then ducked behind a pillar outside of the building. The six remaining destroyers stayed back as the five magna guards advanced. Thinking fast Maul cut a large piece of the pillar off and used telekinesis to throw it at the nearest magnguard, the attack tore the magnguards ciruts out of it's shell like body. Maul jumped out and attacked, blocking two electric staffs with his double sided lightsaber while kicking the third magnguard away. The fifth flipped around and stabbed him with it's electric staff, knocking Maul back. Renewed by rage, Maul attacked again, slashing wildly at the four magna guards, slicing one in half, while skillfully blocking the attacks of the other two. The fifth magna guard, having been previously kicked away, picked up it's electric staff and charged. Maul jumped high into the air and allowed the charging magna guard to ram into it's allied magnaguards, disabling them, and with one last wave of force energy, Maul sent the magnguards into the lava. The destroyers released a hail of blaster fire, which Maul easily deflected with his double sided lightsaber, before using the force to cripple the droids, even with their defensive force fields. Inside the control center, the shocked Separatists began to scurry away as the dark warrior began to cut his way through the several layers of blast doors.

Plo Koon, now recently joined by Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto had been dispatched to go to Mustafar, as a scout, to make sure it wasn't a trap to draw away the republics firepower in order for a sneak attack. The hot air and clouded atmosphere had contributed to Kit Fisto's growing hate for this place, being used to the cool waters of Glee Anselm. The three jedi masters, accompanied by a squad of clone troopers could see the facility from afar, enormous, built over a lake of lava and supported by metal pillars that were all around the structure. Slowly, they advanced.

Darth Maul approached the shaking Separatist council members, those who had stayed in the control room. One opened his mouth in order to plead or negotiate, but Darth Maul severed his head of quickly, spraying the rest of his close allies in heated blood. Both turned and ran, only to be caught in the net of the force, as Darth Maul ignited both ends of his lightsaber and pulled them both back into each side. The others weren't far, he could sense them. As he turned a corner, he was approached by a dozen or so battle droids. Barely breaking into a stride he walked straight into the crowd, deflecting laser bolts and cutting easily into the cheap metals they were made of, until they were nothing but a pile of scrap metal. Darth Maul approached the Council Room, and used the force to flip over the table, revealing the last of the Separatist alliance. Their lives did not remain for long. Maul made his way to the bottom of the base, where metal pillars and support wires kept it out of the lava. Maul quickly placed several remote control explosives onto the pillars, using the force to reach the ones farther away. Then, with a quick throw of his saber, which he propelled to fly all the way across the bottom of the base, he severed the support wires. Feeling satisfied, he returned to the landing platform, only to find three jedi and a squad of clone troopers waiting for him. Maul gave a vicious smile before igniting his lightsaber, as the jedi did the same, he detonated the explosives.

 **Well cliffhanger, I guess, please leave a review, I enjoy getting feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7 Horizon of War

**Sorry it's taken so long to post another chapter, I was really busy this week, and will be gone on vacation one week from now. Please enjoy this chapter, as always I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes made.**

Mother Talzin smiled triumphantly as the cloud of green mist smothered yet again another civilization and turned them into mindless animals. The number of Nightsister undead had expanded, billions of innocent civilians and entire species being exterminated as the empire of the Nightsisters had infected more and more of the outer rim. Creatures such as Rancor and Acklay had also been killed and reanimated by the Nightsisters as powerful war animals. Mother Talzin felt as though the force of the Nightsisters had saved up their power enough, the planets Ithor, Garos 1V, Bandomeer, and Agamar were now all under Nightsister control. All of the invaded planets now glowed and eerie green, their natural environments and ecosystems were now completely under the control of powerful Nightsisters who stayed back on Dathomir to manipulate the nature of the worlds. Mother Talzin almost found it funny, _the so called peacekeepers._ She thought, _will dive into one war right after finishing another, and this time, they won't win._

Darth Maul let out an animal like war cry as the Separatist Facility behind him erupted into flames and dust, scattering shards of metal and glass in every direction, while sending a massive wave of heat and dust which clouded the jedi and clone troopers view of the sith. All three jedi ignited their lightsabers as the dust began to fall. Behind them the sound of two scarlet saber could be heard igniting. All three spun around to see the Sith warrior cut down the clone troopers with ease, leaving them in halves and their entrails scattered and fried across the rocky terrain.He approached the jedi without even hesitating, his lack of fear evident. Plo Koon and Kit Fisto were the first to attack, while Shaak Ti launched a telepathic assault through the force. Maul blocked the first few blows from Plo Koon with ease, while Fisto jumped behind him and swung for his abdomen, Maul grabbed Kit Fisto's hand and broke it, before head butting the jedi to the ground where he twirled his double bladed lightsaber high in the air before plunging it downward. Plo Koon leapt forward and blocked the blow, but Darth Maul's rage began to slowly press the jedi's lightsaber downward on his ally. Shaak Ti advanced her mental attack and Maul stumbled backward for several seconds, giving Plo Koon the opportunity to strike as Kit Fisto rolled away, clutching his broken hand. Shaak Ti charged forward as well and ignited her cyan blue lightsaber and slashed at Maul's throat while Plo Koon jabbed at his stomach, Maul parried the stab and slash with ease as he swung his saber staff into a whirling mass of red light, then he began to advance on the jedi, pushing them back towards the lava bank. After several moments Plo Koon attacked with several blows to the neck, Maul responded by ducking and kicking the jedi's lightsaber out of his hand, before sinking his saber straight into Plo Koon's stomach. The sound of blood bubbling and muscle tissue turning into ash lasted for several seconds, as did Plo Koons moan as he realized his fate, Maul grabbed the jedi by the throat and tossed him into the lava that bubbled beside the bank. The jedi master barely had enough time to emit a sound before his vocal cords were burned out and his form melted into a mutilated figure of torturous pain and agony until he sank into the fiery liquid, leaving behind a breathing mask which turned bright red as it floated above the surface.

"No!" said Shaak Ti as she felt her friends pain through the force. Maul let out a vicious smile before pressing his attack, concentrating his attacks in short fast slashes to the throat. Shaak Ti blocked each of the blows with grace before slashing and using the force to knock Maul backward unto the back where his mechanical clawed feet sunk into the ashes and prevented him from falling into the lava. The heat caused blisters to form on his arms and hands as he pulled himself up. Kit Fisto suddenly appeared out from a rock, clutching his right hand, and holding up his turquoise lightsaber in the other, from the other side Shaak Ti held up her lightsaber as well. Each rushed at the Sith warrior and attacked, Maul locked both of their blades with each side of his own before breaking the connection and attacking each one individually. After sharing blows for several minutes Darth Maul decided to end the battle and kicked Shaak Ti while using the force to lengthen the distance of her fall. He now focused all of his attacks Kit Fisto, who wasn't used to using his left hand in lightsaber combat and had developed a simple form of fighting, one that could easily be over powered by the strength of hatred and rage the Maul harnessed. After playing with the jedi for several heated seconds, Maul cut off his hand, and as blood squirted out of the amputated limb, Maul sliced off his screaming head, before using the force to push it into the lava, where it sizzled before melting. Maul had been too confident in his defeat of Fisto and Plo Koon, he had forget about Shaak Ti, who had been busy levitating an enormous boulder above Maul's head. With a quick flick of her hand the rock came smashing down unto Maul, giving her the chance she needed to escape. By the time the dust had cleared Maul stood up furious at his own arrogance as he watched a jedi cruiser leap into the sky and fly away with a spark of light. He could here the groaning of metal as the Separatist base sank into the lava, even now he could sense a life form inside the Separatist base, maybe a Separatist ally who had hidden. He turned around to see the frantic Neimonidian knock on the windows as the lava crept up the side of the metal, melting the glass slowly and causing the may controls to light on fire. He could sense the fear, and eventually the great agony and pain that followed, and fed of it, made it his own, and laughed, an evil, vicious, monstrous laugh.

 **Next chapter we'll get to see the Nightsisters and Zombies fight some jedi, while Sidious brings Bariss Offee and a few others back to join him on the dark side. Please leave a review, any feedback is always appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8 Sith Brotherhood

**Please enjoy this chapter, as always I'm sorry for any grammar or misspelled species/planet names.**

Darth Sidious surveyed the small group of cloaked figures. Each one kept their faces hidden as the dark lord walked through their ranks until coming up the stairs and down upon his mighty thrown in the ancient sith chamber.

"Welcome, I have invited all of you here to Korriban to bind together a new rule, a rule that has been created by me, Darth Sidious, in order to ensure the peace of the galaxy, and the rule of the sith. All of you are powerful force users, some former jedi, while others are warriors from distant worlds," said Sidious, igniting his lightsaber.

"Xanatos, Pong Krell, Bariss Offee, Volfe Karkko, Sedriss, and Vara step forward," he said. The group removed their hoods and looked around at each other, Krell and Offee both expressed surprised glances at one another, while Volfe Karkoo eyed everyone with probing precision. Xanato's turned his attention directly to Darth Sidious, ignoring the surprised looks he was receiving.

"Each one of you will be tested severely, and the weaklings will be cut out, until we have a Sith Brotherhood, that will act as a mobile council of dark jedi who will hunt down and destroy threats to the rule of the sith," said Sidious.

"When will these tests take place?" asked Bariss Offee, trying to maintain her skeptical and intelligent reputation.

"Now," replied Sidious. The floor from beneath the dark jedi slid away as they fell down into a pit. Pong Krell let out a foolish laugh and ignited his dual double sided lightsabers, while Bariss ignited her single blue lightsaber. The others followed in suite as ominous sounds began to fill the small arena. From above Sidious laughed softly as the sound of gears grinding and metal shrieking met his ears. The great doors opened and released a Rancor. A rancor by itself was no big challenge for a skilled force user, which was exactly why Sidious released a dozen. The walls on either side of the arena lit up as electricity bounced off them, trapping the dark acolytes inside. The first of many rancho charged toward the small group, who all scattered, each yelling out orders and commands.

"Enough!" boomed Volfe Karkko, using his manipulative voice and force powers to silence the group.

"Aim for the crease between the neck armor," he said. They broke up into two groups, each with three people, 2 who distracted the Rancor, while the other would climb unto the rancor's back and stab it. The air was filled with screams as rancor blood gushed out into the arena's floor, forming large, deep, puddles. Two, four, eight rancors had been slaughtered while four remained. A wave of B1 Battledroids flooded out into the arena. From here Sedriss and Pong Krell pressed their attack on the droids while the others fell back behind cover. Vara was too slow, and a rancor swept her up, and with one squeeze of it's massive hand, all the bones in her body were crushed, some of the jagged bone edges were even sticking out. However severe the damage was, she was still conscious, and her last moments were feeling the slime of the rancors mouth rush into her mouth, nose, and eyes as the massive teeth sank into her and tore her apart. The twi'liek dark jedi couldn't even scream before she died. As Bariss Offee watched her ally swallowed up by the rancor she decided to change the odds. Nodding to Volfe both he and she raised their hands and using telekinesis, brought the two great doors from which the attackers had been released down on the droids and rancors. The metal doors easily crushed the majority of the droids, while three more of the rancors were smashed the other's leg was stuck under the door. Pong Krell sliced the remaining droids in half with three swift strides and blows, before he joined the group as the crowded around the rancor. Sedriss activated his lightsaber, and with amazing swordsman skills cut the rancors head off. Sidious smiled as he stared down at the survivors, he then activated the sniper magna droids. The first blast killed Xanato's, who fell backwards as the ground was covered with his sizzling blood and brains. Immediately they all dodged for cover, but that was no good, they were surrounded. They drew out their lightsabers and began to deflect oncoming shots. Pong Krell laughed as he deflected the shots with ease, each of his double sided lightsabers guarding his less energetic teammates. Volfe Karkko used the force to sweep several dozen of the snipers of the ledge, greatly lessoning their numbers. He was about to repeat the process when a shot caught him on the shoulder and he fell back behind Pong Krell. Bariss Offee jumped high into the sky and unto the ledge, where she continued to run down the side, trailing her lightsaber behind her and leaving the sniper droids in pieces, as she turned a corner, a sniper droid saw her and activated it's electro staff, where others soon followed in suite. Bariss blocked the first attack and ducked the other before flipping away. It was five on one, she quickly used the force to push them all back off the ledge, but only one slipped off. The others began to circle her as she backed away. The first to attack stabbed at her, which she jumped over and ran down the electro staff to the droid whom she beheaded and halved with two quick motions. Bariss then picked up the electro staff and took the offensive. She used the staff to whip the Magnguards feet from underneath it, before sinking her lightsaber deep into it's circuits. The second took advantage of her distraction and lifted her up by the throat. Bariss cut of it's hand and proceeded to impale it with the electro staff she was holding. _One left_ , she thought. Quickly she ran up and attacked, attacking with a series of quick motions and strikes to the throat and abdomen, all of which were blocked with precision. The magnguard pushed it's attack and forced Bariss to the ledger, where it lunged. Bariss fell in a split and used the force to propel the Magnguard over her and off the ledge. She got up and jumped down to the ground, where the remaining droids were in smoldering pieces.

"Good, good, you have proven your worthy to me," said Sidious from behind them. No one had noticed as he had dropped from his original position.

"Barriss Offee and Pong Krell, you are valued jedi, return to the temple and act as spies, Volfe and Sedriss, you will stir up some trouble for the jedi in the outer rim," said Sidious. The four remaining dark jedi bowed their heads down in respect before leaving for their ships. Darth Sidious turned around and contacted Darth Maul.

"Report on the status of your mission on Mustafar," said Darth Sidious.

"The base has been destroyed, along with all of the important intel in it. I encountered three jedi masters, two of them are now dead, but the third escaped," said Darth Maul, hanging his head in shame.

"Good, the knowledge of your survival will spark fear inside the jedi, and once they are fearful it will be all the more easy to kill them," said Darth Sidious smiling.

Courascaunt was awful to Mother Talzin, who was used to the silent red forests of Dathomir, with the occasional cry of a rancor in the distance. On Courascaunt she could hear the constant groaning of metal and roaring of engines. The planet smelled of smoke and garbage, from afar she could see the jedi temple, she raised her hands and a green smoke weaved between the streets of Courscaunt and rises out of the Under World parts of Courscaunt, the night sister undead's howls of bloodlust could be heard as the mist creeped up the steps to the great temple.

 **I promise we'll get straight to jedi fighting night sisters next chapter, please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Fog of War: Part 1

**Sorry for the long wait, I have been working on several other stories, but now I'm back. Sorry if there are any grammatical/spelling errors.**

The patrolling squad of clone troopers didn't stand a chance. The laser arrows and daggers slid through their weak armor and speckled the ground with crimson droplets of their blood. Silently, like a massive shadow the night sisters crept up, surrounding the steps of the jedi temple. There were three jedi guardians, each masked and garbed in elegant lightly colored robes, holding a saber staff in their hand. They felt it first, something began to fog their senses, the world around them became blurring. Each focused their power into concentrating, breaking through the wall. Three nightsisters, whom had silently crept behind them, slid up silently and slit their throats with menacing speed. A green mist crept over the bodies of the fallen jedi, and slowly they began to awake, their movements twisted, like a puppeteer was controlling them.

Inside the Jedi Temple

Yoda's large eyes shot open as he felt the lives of three jedi brutally cut away.

"Master Yoda…?" began Mace Windu inquiringly, before suddenly he to felt the change in the force. The remaining council members seemed baffled, a few seemed uncomfortable, as if something were tugging at them.

"In danger, the jedi are," said Yoda, leaping off his seat and rushing to the door, followed by the council members.

"Set the alarms, we must, hide the younglings, you shall," he gestured to Yaddle.

The Jedi Grounds

The swarm of night sisters silently rushed through the many statues and up the stairs to the jedi temple. The grand gates opened, and a eight jedi ignited their lightsabers, flooding out from the open gates. For several seconds, it seemed as if the small courtyard was empty, but the alarm had been clear, and the jedi continued to press their attack, each one cautiously surrounding the area. The nightsister undead seemed to jolt into action, sprinting ahead of their living sisters and charging into the midst of the jedi. Most were slain by green and blue blades, however several made it through the first line and clawed at the exposed jedi. The bodies of the jedi began to fall, and a mixture of alien species bloods puddled around the piles. Mother Talzin smiled, hovering above the bodies of the several dozen jedi who had attempted to fight them off. Many of the undead were torn to pieces, and nine night sisters had fallen. The gates began to close, now was their chance. Feeling the power of her magics course through her, Mother Talzin let out a blast of green lightning, hitting the gates, and wrapping them in a web of green energy. The four jedi using the force to close the gates were knocked backward, and the gates once again slid ajar. The night sisters rushed inside, climbing over each other madly for bloodlust. Jedi leapt down from the many levels of the temple and slashed wildly at the coming force. Mother Talzin could see in the distance Mace Windu, Yoda, and Obi Wan Kenobi each charging toward her.

"Naa'leth, deal with Kenobi," she then gestured to a crowd of undead night sisters to assist Naa'leth. Mother Talzin turned to face the two coming jedi masters, Mace Windu and Yoda. She was confident in her abilities, but not arrogant, one of them alone would prove a challenge. She let out a blast of green lightning, Mace ducked behind a pillar while Yoda stood his ground, blocking the sizzling emerald green bolts with a force shield. Surprised, Mother Talzin pushed the attack, moving in. Mace Windu charged from behind the pillar, it took 1 second for his violate blade to meet with the neck of Mother Talzin. For one moment it seemed as if the jedi had won, but then with a gasp of surprise Mother Talzin vanished into green smoke as Windu's purple lightsaber swept through the strange fog. She reappeared several levels above the two jedi, clutching a singe mark on her neck. With a quick word and combination of the force she healed it, before facing the jedi with a cackle. Both jedi easily jumped the levels of floors to reach her. With a rush she had vanished, a green trail leading farther into the jedi temple. Mace Windu let out a breath of frustration as he followed Yoda into the temple.

Obi Wan blocked Naa'leth's attacks with ease. It was obvious her skills with a jedi lightsaber were novice at best. Her rage however, was a problem, and so were the undead. As he threw back Naa'leth about a dozen charged straight for him. Obi Wan cleared the heads of three with one quick swipe, before coming to one knee and making an arch like motion with his swing, taking out another three undead. He blew away their chard remains with the force before facing the next attackers. By this time Naa'leth had recovered and attacked. The combined forces drove Obi Wan back into the wall. With a quick force wave he sent the rest of the undead flying across the room. Naa'leth took this moment to swing wildly at his stomach. Obi Wan was too late in backing away and received a gash to his ribs before he was completely clear. Naa'leth discarded her jedi lightsaber and attacked with her dagger.

From afar in his office, Palpatine watched as the jedi temple burned. A large plume of black smoke had arisen from the glowing embers which resided at the base of the temple.

"Should we send in troops sir?" asked Mas Ammedas.

"Yes, they will only get in the way," said Palpatine, smiling.

Naa'leth appeared from the shadows, swinging her dagger precisely and slicing Obi Wan's wrist. The blow would have fatally severed the many veins within Obi's Wan's wrist had he not turned and used the force to throw her back. Cursing he healed his wrist with the force, the moment of time that passed gave Naa'leth all the time she needed, falling to the ground and sweeping his legs out from under him before sinking the blade downward. It fell into stone as Kenobi rolled away, he desperately used the force to throw her back, before she once again vanished into the darkness. He heard a howl and turned just in time to cut an incoming undead into two pieces, getting coated in spray of rotting entrails and black blood. Feeling as through he might throw up, Obi Wan wiped blood out of his eyes. Naa'lesh materialized out of the dark behind him, raising her dagger in the air and smiling evilly as she swiftly delivered the kill blow. A green lightsaber shot through the air and dismembered her hand, with the dagger still being clutched. She screamed with pain and confusion as blood spilled unto the floor. Ashoka quickly rushed the where Obi Wan turned, slightly confused, before he put two and two together. Naa'leth turned, her eyes filled with rage, and kicked Ashoka in the stomach, before kneeing her face as she crouched down to cradle her now wounded abdomen. Obi Wan raised his lightsaber but Naa'leth kicked it out of his grasp. She then sprinted across the room, diving under several pieces of debris.

Mace Windu and Yoda casually strode into the empty jedi archive library. The only thing off was the great abundance of a strange green fog that consumed the entire library. Mace Windu turned the corner and saw the red robed form in the mist, instantly he struck using the force to guide his blade straight into the forehead of his opponent. Pain erupted around his entire body as a web of green lightning consumed him. Mother Talzin walked from behind the writhing jedi. The illusion copy of herself vanished, and with one more blast of lightning she through the jedi backward, sending him sliding across the table and unto the floor. A wave of the force slammed her against an archive panel, leaving a crater like mark where she had hit. Yoda walked steadily, keeping Mother Talzin levitated in the air with the force before throwing her up against the sealing. Mace Windu, having recovered quicker than Mother Talzin expected stood up and sent a blast of force energy straight toward her, sliding her across the sealing and finally she fell unto the table. Bleeding, bruised, and furious, she vanished in a puff of green smoke and danced around the jedi, teleporting continually until their vision and force senses were blocked by the magical fog. She teleported to the entrance, then using telekinesis brought the ceiling down upon the jedi. Like a bullet Yoda shot out from the mist, spinning in the air, his lightsaber like a green, tiny, glowing, blur going straight for Mother Talzin. She let out an uncharacteristic shriek before letting out a current of force lightning, the crackling webs of energy hit the jedi, but in no way effected his speed. Mother Talzin dropped at the last second, Yoda's green blade slicing off her arm and deeply cutting into the side of her face. As blood sizzled on the jedi floor, Mother Talzin vanished. She teleported in a random room of the jedi temple, before healing her face. A large scar now dominated the majority of her right cheek, and her arm was gone. She conjured a skeletal like replacement which glowed green.

Yoda stopped himself in mid flight, using the force as a supportive wall, he then slid down the invisible force and rolled to where Mother Talzin had been moments before. From the dust a pile of stone was thrown aside, and Mace Windu emerged, looking angry and bruised.

Mother Talzin breathed deeply, before an evil idea occurred to her. She expanded her senses, until she found it, the location of where the younglings were huddled in fear.

 **Hoped you enjoyed that chapter, this story is still far from over, so please leave a review, criticism is welcome as well are compliments. Have a very good day.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Fog of War: Part 2

**Wow, it has been way to long since I posted a chapter. Really sorry for that but now I'm back and I will try to post more chapters regularly. Please enjoy the story and as usual sorry for an grammar/spelling mistakes if there are any.**

The younglings huddled together in fear as the gaunt and ghostly pale women dressed in a red cloak approached them. She smiled, before raising her hands. Beads of green light spun through the air like a web, encasing the several dozen younglings in a large bubble. And then, with a swoosh, the women disappeared.

"Sister…," said Naa'leth weakly to a hooded figure bending over her.

"Lead the night sisters to victory against the jedi, let the floors of the cursed temple be stained with their blood," she said, her voice dying out and her eyes rolling into her hand as the puddle of blood surrounding her continued to grow. Asajj Ventress turned, the look of cold rage in her eye betrayed her calm demeanor as she walked away from the body toward the crowd of jedi. She was draped in a ghostly white tight suit, black markings scribed into it, and white hood fitted over her head. Raising her hand she released a wave of force energy which threw both the dead, living, and undead into the wall. With a scream she charged. Ventress ran her scarlet blade through the chest of the first recovering jedi, spinning high in the air and twirling her dual lightsaber over her back and around her body, beheading another while in the air before landing in a neat roll. The jedi wasted no time, cornering her, four against one. A kel'dor and human jedi attacked first, Ventress blocked their attacks with ease and held them still as each tried to push the other's blade back. The two remaining jedi took their chance, one flipping over Ventress as the other dived for a stab to her stomach, the other swung downward, attempting to slide her in two. Quick as lightning, Ventress kicked the kel'dor jedi away and cartwheeled aside. The lightsabers of the three jedi met and clashed, sending each stumbling backward. Ventress attacked viciously, forcing the jedi back with a constant stream of fluid movements and a hurricane of blows. The jedi's lightsaber simply fell our of his hands, and he looked up, the fear evident on his face, which was no more as Ventress sank her blade between his eyes, scorching the man's face into an unrecognizable mess. She turned and countered the blows of the kel'dor jedi, now recovered, before severing both his hands and relieving him of his head. Ventress rolled away from the feeble slashes of the last two jedi, she turned and used the force to throw them both backward violently into the wall. Ventress advanced on the two frightened jedi, it took two quick swipes for the bodies of the jedi to fall, blood spouting from the stumps which made up their neck.

"Play time's over Ventress," said the cold voice of Obi Wan Kenobi from behind her. Ventress turned to face the blood covered jedi. She discarded the white hoodie, revealing the tight white body suit, made of a sacred nightsister web, coated in ancient black symbols. Ventress screamed violently before lashing out at Kenobi, who struggled to block the mere force of the blows. She jumped high into the air, giving him his chance. He threw her backward high into the air with force push, she landed gracefully on a balcony. Obi Wan leapt up to attack, landing and rolling quickly he tried to kick her legs from out beneath her. She leapt into the air and suspended herself in the air for several seconds as his quick attack swished under her. Then she fell upon him knocking his lightsaber out his hand from sheer impact and she pulled her twin lightsaber together, aiming straight for Kenobi's neck. She was met by a brick wall. Kenobi raised his hand blocking the dual blades with the force…barely. Sweat began to trickle down his face as the seconds passed by. Ventress allowed a triumphant smile to cross her face as Kenobi began to pant under the effort it was taking to repel her twin blades.

Mother Talzin could sense the presence of Yoda and Mace Windu from the next room over, which meant one thing, they sensed her as well. She disappeared in a puff of green smoke and slithered across to the other side of the room just in time as the wall was destroyed by a massive wave of the force. Through the dust she attacked, conjuring a green sword from thin air. She knew she would loose this fight, but winning was not her intention.

Kenobi's control over the force had finally broken, and in a swift strike he grabbed both of Ventress's wrist and head butted her, throwing her off him. She regained her footing quickly and landed a kick to his chest, knocking him backward against the balcony. Her ducked hastily as she slashed wildly at the spot where his head had been moments before. Obi Wan dived for Ventress's waist, knocking her against the balcony before using the force to throw her across the balcony. Ventress smashed hard into the ground and made contact with one of the two statues surrounding the balcony blast door. Obi Wan summoned his lightsaber before igniting it, it's blue light shining menacingly across his features. Ventress spat out blood before flying at Obi Wan. Obi Wan swung his lightsaber toward her abdomen, and she flipped over kicking him in the back and sending him to his knees. He turned around with lightning speed, meeting her dual sabers. Ventress was slowly being pushed back, she bent her back with uncanny flexibility before leaping upward, wrapping her legs around his neck and pulling him off his feet with the aid of the force throwing him against the wall. He rolled with the throw and turned around, kicking her down. Infuriated Ventress jumped high into the air, landing on a higher balcony, before jumping once more to an open ventilation shaft where she vanished. Sighing, Obi Wan followed, sliding down the shaft, guiding his pathways through the force until he came out to a recently opened ventilation shaft, above one of the many jedi training rooms.

Palpatine observed the jedi temple as green flames licked it's sides. He smiled, before turning to face the group very unhappy senators.

"As I informed all of you several hours ago several clone squads were dispatched to aid the jedi, however, the Republic will no longer support the jedi seeing as they have failed as guardians to the Republic," said Palpatine calmly. Little did he know it, but he was looking at what might have been the rebel alliance. Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, Padme Amidala, and several others. Palpatine could sense their anger, and, something else, he reached out with the force, digging deeper into their minds. He couldn't help but feel surprised as he saw what they were thinking. _How idiotic of them, trying to betray me._ He thought to himself.

"After years of protecting the Republic we will now just turn away from them as they burn?!" said an outraged voice.

"This outrageous, we cannot win the war without the jedi!" said another voice. Palpatine raised his hand to silence them.

"As I previously stated, we have dispatched several squads in hope of aiding the jedi, but, under no circumstances will we waist the republics resources on a historical feud between the jedi and the night sisters," said Palpatine, the hatred in his voice showing at the very end of his words. Before the senators could speak he raised his hand and continued.

"It was foolish of you to come here, and might I add, I take no pleasure in this. It will be a great tragedy to the Republic, loosing all of your great minds," said Palpatine. The faces of the senator's changed from angry to confused. The blast doors then slid open, revealing the menacing figure of Darth Maul, who then ignited his double bladed lightsaber.

"I'm afraid that despite my best efforts, I was only able to call in a Shock Trooper squad after it was too late," said Palpatine, starting to laugh evilly.

"Son of a bitch," said Bail Organa, pulling a blaster from his cloak and pointing it straight at Palpatine. Invisible robes pulled him backward and into Darth Maul's blade. Maul discarded the body as blood soaked the carpet and advanced toward the cowering senators.

"Padme…run!" said Mon Mothma as she charged toward Darth Maul, who simply flicked his saber staff upward and beheaded her. Before turning on the three remaining senators. He began to twirl the double bladed lightsaber menacingly, backing the senators into a corner. He killed the first two with ease, leaving only Padme left. He smiled evilly before lifting her by the throat in the air, and throwing her out the window. The shattered pieces of glass were sucked out as the cold air of Coruscant rushed in. Palpatine approached his apprentice.

"Well done my apprentice, your training is nearly complete," said Palpatine.

Obi Wan ducked another blow before parrying a second, for several moments each struggled against the other before Obi Wan gained the advantage, pushing Ventress back as she blocked furiously with several blows, they crossed the partially destroyed hallway and through the great gates leading to the main jedi meditation room. A great window made up the majority of the room, as it stuck out from the side of the jedi temple in a diamond like shape, while pale moon light flooded into the room. Ventress desperately flipped backward landing in the center of the room. Her clothes were tattered, and she was covered in scratches and bruises. Obi Wan had a fine coating a dry blood, not all of it his, and was bearing several slashes and bruises as well. Seconds passed by of deathly silence, and then…there was a buzzing sound as Ventress attacked. Obi Wan sidestepped away and attacked at her open back. She fell into a split beneath the blue lightsaber as he struck out, and slashed at his wrist. Obi Wan flipped over Ventress, landing several blows down upon her as he was momentarily above her. She blocked each with great effort, before using the force to send him flying upward into the roof while he was still above her. Obi Wan fell hard, not being aware enough to soften the fall with the force. He heard a distinct crack in his right ankle and left leg before crumpling to the ground. He lightsaber was several yards away, and pieces of debris from his impact from the ceiling had pinned him down.

"I fear that your time is over, jedi," she said, raising the twin blades into the air.

Above Coruscant

The nightsister ships looked like large creatures, organic materials such as humungous thorns and strange red glowing leaves had been added over the metal. The shell like formations lining the cruisers were melted and given strange properties by the nightsister individually. Despite all this Anakin could see the slight color differences and shapes of the cruisers which told him that they had once been common day transporter cargo ships, equipped with weapons and whatever other magics the night sisters had put on. The ships opened up revealing an overwhelming count of weaponry. The battle erupted like hell around Anakin, a wave of stinging blaster fire raked the republics ships, filling the void with fiery explosions. The republic cruiser responded, and soon the skies were torn with the drumming of back and forth blaster fire, blue and green bolts of energy whizzing through space. Anakin spun straight into the thick of the fire, twirling and swooping around the blaster fire, allowing his instincts and the force to guide him. He maneuvered through the blaster fire of the first night sister cruiser and opened fire, sending a dozen shots in rapid fire underneath the armor of the ship. He was rewarded by an explosion followed by the departure of the ships upper left compartment of weaponry. Suddenly the wires of the ship shot out, glowing green, and latched onto the sinking metal. The fire retracted into glowing orbs as the ship quickly healed itself. Surprised Anakin didn't even notice the one fourth of a mile long wave of green lightning streaking toward him. He quickly tore his attention away from the healing ship and swerved upward, the bolts missed him, partially. Several smaller green bolts cut into the back of his ship and cracked the glass of his cockpit. His right engine was on fire, and his left wing had several deep molten gashes carved into it. His ship was becoming harder and harder to control.

"Artoo can you fix the back wing…Artoo?" Anakin suddenly panicked looking around desperately for R2D2. The general place where the droid sat had been blasted off by the lightning. Anakin gulped down his sudden feeling of cold hopelessness and rage. The droid had survived for worse than this before. But even as the though hit him he couldn't deny the image of the droids cockpit being reduced to a molten hole.

"Gold squadron here, we lost six and that last wave also took down a cruiser," said a voice over the com.

"Order for reinforcements, if they release another wave like that this will be a short fight!" said Anakin as more and more reports of losses came in over the coms. He angrily the shut the coms off before flying straight towards the cruiser and gracefully spinning out of the blaster range before blasting through the first night sister cruiser's bridge, dropping off several ship propelled grenades in the now shrinking gap between the ship and the bridge. As the wire and funnels, as well as green energy grasped the bridge they were thrown apart by a blasts of blue energy, one after another, as the grenades went off. Anakin twisted around in his cockpit to see the result. The bridge now sunk into the atmosphere of Coruscant, turning a bright red as flames curled around it form the impact of the atmosphere. Anakin pounced on the first cruiser again, blasting open the ship and leaving behind grenades until the cruiser was in fragments, all burning up into the atmosphere. Around him his squad as well as several other were doing the same, as the republic cruisers kept the enemy ships occupied. Green energy leaked like blood from the falling night sister cruisers.

Obi Wan suddenly flipped up and kicked Ventress square in the stomach, having shaken loose of the debris using the force, he then threw her even farther up into the ceiling with the force. She landed on both her feet shakily before turning and charging. Th hilt of Obi Wan's lightsaber shot overhead and into his hands as their blades met, showering the ground with sparks. Ventress advanced, using her momentum to jump in the air while swinging both of her blades in the opposite direction. Obi Wan backed away, blocking the blades with quick movements. Ventress landed in a cartwheel and landed one more kick to Obi Wan's stomach, before running up his chest, kneeing him in the nose, breaking it, and flipping backward, her blades sinking into the ground. Warm blood flowed down into Obi Wan's beard as he tried to ignore the pain from his broken nose. Ventress new she was winning, she focused her rage and moved quicker than a shadow, her abilities boosted by her night sister training. Obi Wan bravely fought back as Ventress darted from corner to corner, landing kicks and blows to his battered body. He managed to block the majority of the lightsaber attacks, those he missed scorched his jedi clothes and cut his arms and legs. There was no doubt, Obi Wan knew he couldn't beat her through sheer close combat skills. As Ventress's next attack rolled in he ducked under and elbowed her in the stomach, knocking her backward to the ground. She regained footing easily but was too slow as Obi Wan tripped her with the force before using the force once again the throw her against a pillar. She dodged his next wave of attack, leaving a crater on the pillar where she had been moments before. Obi Wan allowed his mind to expand around him. Instinctively he blocked her next attacks, and for several moments they stood, neither of them moving backward or forward, exchanging blows. Then both of the force user's blades connected, now it was a contest of strength. Each held firm for several seconds before Obi Wan began barely began to push her back, using the force to increase his strength. Ventress slid unto her back like a snake, rolling Obi Wan over her and sending him rolling unto the floor. Obi Wan spat out more blood, one of his arms was badly damaged, and he could no longer stand on his left leg. As he kneeled there, panting, panic replaced his power over the force. He was not concerned for his own life, but of what would become of the galaxy without the jedi. Obi Wan lifted his lightsaber as Ventress slowly approached. He smiled and shook his head, falling on the ground and knocking her legs out from under her. He twisted on the ground and sent her flying off the bridge and into the darkness with all the force power he could muster, every last ounce of it. He heard her screen grow distanct before nothing, not even the sound of impact. And then, without a another thought, he collapsed to the ground.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I will try to update soon. Please leave a review, I enjoy hearing feedback and will always try to improve my writing.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Fog of War: Part 3

**Another chapter done, please excuse any spelling/grammar errors. If a word seems out of place please note that my computer auto spell corrects, still trying to find a way to disable that. Please enjoy.**

Viscus looked up upon the blood red sky of Dathomir. It had been several months since the night sister camp had been attacked by the droid army. The night sisters had, of course, emerged victorious, and continued to expand their empire further into the galaxy. This was what concerned Viscus, if the night sisters succeeded in conquering the galaxy, they would most likely have no more need for Viscus or the night brothers clan. He could only imagine the tendrils of green energy slithering from the ruby red forests and into the night brothers camp, murdering all of the inhabitants. Although his loyalties remained to himself, he couldn't help but feel as if he were to survive, he would need the army of Zabrak warriors with him. Viscus looked away from the red sky and instead focused on the village. The Zabrak men were training in combat as usual. As ambitious as he was, he was not an idiot. He knew that his small force alone couldn't take on the night sisters, instead he needed an ally. Viscus pondered this for several moments, it seemed as if the jedi were the obvious choice. However the jedi stood for everything that his tribe did not, non-violence, negotiation, peace, knowledge. He rubbed his temples in deep thought…they were the obvious choice.

The squad of shock troopers couldn't help but gape from behind their helmets as they observed the horrific scene inside. The chancellor, chalk white and slightly shaking was covered in dried blood, but the rest of the senators…

"Massacred…"said Palpatine quietly, "all of them good friends, and now…"he seemed to shake more violently.

"Get the chancellor to a safe location NOW!" ordered the shock trooper squad leader, immediately an escort of Shock Troopers rushed to the side of the chancellor and rushed him out of the room. The floor was covered with blood and entrails. The senators were all in separate pieces, halves, while disembodied arms and legs were also scattered around the room. The smell of blood was also strong in the air seeing as some of his must have evaporated when it made contact with the lightsaber, which was the obvious weapon for this kind of murder. The shock trooper bent over the half of a rodian senator, from his chest down their was a large burn mark, the embers still glowing red from inside his body. The shock trooper squad leader looked away. He had seen entire villages spilling with blood and piles of bodies, men, women, children, all being blasted until nothing but chard embers were left. But this…this had been done not only to kill, but to send a message. The way the bodies had been torn apart, he shuddered. The trooper turned to the broken window, and peered down. Nothing but the endless city of Coruscant, if someone had been thrown out, they wouldn't find the body for a long time.

The brilliant orange sun peeked over the hideous piles of mutilated bodies and cast a golden glow over the rivers of blood which fell like a waterfall down the jedi temple's steps. Only a few jedi were left standing, most injured, some badly. The living night sisters had withdrawn to the shadows where they could snipe as their undead sisters attacked the jedi. At first it was easy to defend, simply slashing the night sisters in half. But soon the swarming numbers on undead doubled by the unsuspecting shots form above delivered by the night sisters laser bows began to cut down the jedi's numbers. The remaining jedi were huddled together, some defending from the laser's while others charged forward, killing the undead night sisters. Whatever jedi other than the several dozen huddled together were scattered around the temple.

Asajj Ventress awoke from the pain. Immediately she knew that she had at least two broken ribs, and a broken ankle, which was pinned by a piece of debris. She turned to see her arm and released that the metal spear of a jedi statue was sticking through her arm. As if on cue a wave of pain hit her and she took in a deep breath, which she soon regretted from the sharp pain in her chest. There was a puddle of blood under her, staining her white tight suit. Ventress spat out blood before trying to reach out with the force. The pain was blinding, but she was able to break through the barrier of agony, sensing the world around her. She was met by a river of death and torture flooding into her senses and mind. Ventress's eyes shot open and gasped, once again experiencing the sharp pain on her chest. _Just give up, die, bleed out here in the jedi temple. No one will mourn…every one I've ever cared about is dead._ She relaxed for a moment. _Everyone I've ever cared about is dead._ Her sisters, her jedi master, everyone. The thought hit her hard, and she felt something she had not felt for a long time. Regret.

Mother Talzin dodged around the violet blade of Mace Windu before parrying a blow from Yoda. She flew upward into the air and behind a jedi statue. Mother Talzin muttered something before waving her hands, strands of green energy slithered around the statue before throwing it in the direction of the two jedi. Both of the jedi didn't even raise their hands to stop it, instead simply nudged it upward slightly farther, allowing it to miss them with ease. Mother Talzin growled with frustration before throwing several more objects at them, all of which were easily deflected. The Jedi charged and she desperately blocked their vicious blows, running down the hallway and into the detention center. Mace Windu rushed forward, attacking in quick chopping motions while staying low to the ground and aiming kicks and trip at her feet. Mother Talzin backed away so quickly that she fell backward, using her magics to throw back the jedi with green force lightning. Mace landed with ease from the fall, sliding down the hallway before stopping himself by sinking his lightsaber into the floor. The three squared up, Mother Talzin panting slightly. Yoda smiled, before putting away his lightsaber and calmly sitting down in a meditative position. Mother Talzin new better than to attack, but she also new not to stay where she was. She disappeared in a puff of green smoke and vanished down the hallway. Mace Windu let out a frustrated breath.

"Patience, master Windu," said Yoda, "she will not get far through the detention center." Mother Talzin reappeared several rooms away. Her teleportation had been interrupted by something, a force had scattered her particles into this room. Only such precision could not be achieved, then again, she was dueling two of the most powerful jedi. She looked around the room she was in, a shelf, a bench, and a pair of steps leading up to the exit. Suddenly Mace Windu and Yoda appeared at the top of the steps.

"Foolish jedi," she said, scowling at them before releasing a torrent of green force lightning. Male Windu raised his hand and activated a switch with the force, turning on a force field that separated the jedi from the prison cell. The lightning rippled the field but did nothing to the jedi outside of it.

"And don't even think about trying to teleport out of here, jedi force fields were built to keep in night sisters like you," said Mace Windu. Mother Talzin stared up from her prison at the two jedi, her scowl fading, replaced instead by a smile. The smile evolved into a laugh, a cold, blood chilling laugh. Both jedi turned to look each other.

"You fools, do you really think I would let myself be pushed in her by your force wave? How stupid do you think I am?!" said Moth Talzin raising her hands. A projection, lined by green energy, projected the image of several dozen younglings huddled together, scared, surrounded by webs of green lightning.

"You wouldn't!" said Mace Windu viciously, pointing his lightsaber straight at her through the force field.

Yoda smiled, raising his hand, throwing back Mother Talzin harshly into the cell wall. Yoda raised his other hand, closing his eyes in concentration.

"Located the younglings, I have," he said, smiling thoughtfully.

"Perhaps not so well thought out, this plan was, no?" he continued cheerfully to Mother Talzin shrugged before raising her hands. Green mist filled the room, and when it faded so had she.

"How?" asked Mace Windu.

"An illusion," said Yoda, narrowing his eyes, "a clever illusion, however."

"What do you mean?" asked Windu.

"Transported her consciousness, not her physical form," said Yoda.

"You said you found the younglings," said Mace Windu.

"In training room 364, they are," replied Yoda

Anakin stared at the strange object from his cockpit. It appeared to be a large palace, made of stone and red glass with strange markings painted across it. The structure was massive, bigger than four republic cruisers together. Green lightning circled around it like a planetary ring. Anakin dived straight towards the ship, ordering the cruisers to open fire over the comm. Strings of lightning shot out from the ship, narrowly missing Anakin, who dodged and swerved away from the attacks while ordering the cruisers to open fire. The laser bolts fired from the cruisers seemed to melt for several seconds, meters away from the palace, before they shot backward at the cruisers. The bolts tore across the cruisers, scattering fireballs and pieces of debris outward in every direction. Anakin watched as the debris hit the space palace, and instead of simply being redirected, the debris clunked against the glass, leaving no trace, but still making impact. An idea sprung into Anakin's head.

"Evacuate cruiser 324," Anakin said, smiling.

Palpatine turned on the holo projector, revealing the projection of Bariss Offee, who was hiding behind a piece of rubble.

"Lord Sidious," she said, bowing her head respectfully, "the night sisters have won, they've gathered most of the jedi, including Pong Krell, in the center of the main hallway."

"Then I believe it is your turn to leave, are the charges set?" asked Palpatine.

"Yes, each at a structural weakness point within the temple, it should reduce this place to dust," she said, looking slightly pale.

"Having second thoughts?" asked Palpatine, a small hint of insanity in his eyes while he interrogated her skeptically.

"No Lord Sidious," Bariss said without hesitation.

"Then detonate the charges," said Palpatine. Barris nodded shakily before looking back down at the remote, she closed her eyes and pressed the red button in the center of the remote.

Ashoka backed away from the crowd of undead night sisters, along with the other three dozen or so jedi in the center of the hall. There was a sudden boom, followed by three other distance explosive sounds. Then there was silence. A wave of dust suddenly erupted out from the great gates, knocking her off her feet. For several moments she was flying in a whirlwind of dust, then she collided with an undead night sister, ripping the rotting corpse in half coating Ashoka in it's intestines and blood. The collision sent her flying downward into the ground, where she fell, hard. She could feel her shoto yellow lightsaber slip form her grasp as the shockwave continued to throw her backward against the wind. Ashoka couldn't see through the dust, and didn't dare breath. A piece of debris hit her in the wrist, knocking her other lightsaber out of her hands and bruising her hand. Ashoka was to focused on the light breaking through the cloud of dust, bright, fiery light. The shockwave had stopped and she fell to the ground harshly. Ashoka looked up from her stooped position and felt a wave of terror as roaring flames swept across the destroyed halls and incinerated anything in their path. She leapt upward before rolling on impact, ending up next to three other jedi. Together they created a force barrier, barely repelling the flames. Ashoka could feel the heat hitting her like a wall. As the flames licked the walls and scorched the many training rooms, Bariss Offee and Pong Krell escaped together, using the dust as coverage and fleeing through the open gates. As they left Bariss turned to watch as the temple was engulfed in a cloud of dust. Moments later fire shot out from behind the dust, coating the entire temple within in a bright blaze for several seconds before being slowly fading back into the temple various room and hallways. Several thick black plumes of smoke steadily rose from the jedi temple, visible from miles away. Bariss turned away from the burning ruins, sprinting down the steps close behind Pong Krell. A squad of clone troopers approached them.

"Hold it," ordered the leader, before asking, "Why are you evacuating these premises? Are you the only survivors?" There was an edge of fear to his voice, if only two jedi remained the chances of the republic had of maintaining control had just plummeted. Bariss nodded to Krell who gave a broad grin before igniting one of his two double sided lightsaber. He preformed brisk slashing movements, covering eight yards within one motion at a time and quickly sweeping through the unsuspecting clone troopers. He knocked the final clone trooper down, and held the struggling man down with a single foot.

"Such lack of grace," said Bariss distastefully before igniting her lightsaber and sinking it deep into the clone's forehead. The two fled from the platform, now strewn with arms, legs, and halves, and quickly bolted from the platform, jumping down into the dark underworld of Coruscant.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, please leave a review, I really like getting feedback for my stories.**


End file.
